Red Sun
}} The Red Sun is a Libaterran faction with ties to witches which later faded from view when the Mullencamp cult became a major force in Western Libaterra. It ran the city of Faithless which was full of people sick of the Libaterran Civil War and of war as a whole, who had come to reside on the western island of Dreamer's Death and live their lives without the hassle of the wars. The Red Sun themselves, while not resisting anything openly, waited for the opportune moment to bring about the end of all wars, and by no peaceful means. Whatever their origin was, they were nevertheless crucial in discreetly backing up Glaurung Losstarot during her rise to power in Libaterra in the aftermath of the Cataclysm while having deals with the Dwarven Triad. History Origins Little is known about when the Red Sun and its Coven first came to be. Some believe it was created only after Libaterrans grew sick of the Libaterran Civil War and sided with local witches to form the Red Sun to oppose different factions' ambitions. Some claim the Coven is much older than that, going back thousands of years, and they have influenced the naming of Trinity Gask. Whatever the truth is, Red Sun remained unnoticed until its sudden rise in Faithless during the last years of the civil war. Distreyd Era The Red Sun secured the city of Faithless and helped the Rebels fight back the invading army from Yamato in front of Trinity Gask for a time, going so far as to mock General Chouwa Kyouko in front of his troops before raining arrows on his men. In the end the Yamatians did succeed in taking over Trinity Gask, but the Red Sun merely disappeared into the shadows and aided the Rebel resistance when it could over the following years. By the time of the Great War when the Grand Alliance arrived in Libaterra to liberate it from the Yamato Empire, the Red Sun discreetly aided them. However, as soon as the Magicracy of Alent arose in Central Libaterra and forced both Yamatians and the Alliance to flee, the witches sent some of them into the new magicracy to spy on it. At the same time the witches kept an eye on the Faerfolc who were rampaging throughout Libaterra. The Red Sun was also in contact with the Clergy of Mardük in Aison and had ties through one of the Sorrows, Mater Lachrymarum, to the high ranking cleric Zarnagon while also making deals with the Dwarven Triad. However, for the most part the Coven's attention remained in Libaterra under orders from their Mother Superior. Godslayer Era The Cataclysm which ended the war affected Libaterra and the rest of the world in many ways. The Rebels became prominent once more, and the Coven helped Glaurung Losstarot rise to power, continuing the scheme set up by the Order of the Black Rose. The Red Sun also spied on Alent and various other cities and eventually used their alliance with the Triad to help prepare everything for the mysterious Cause which involved gods, kitsune and various other factions for a secret goal which the witches saw as beneficial. These plans were put in motion when some members of the Dwarven Triad openly and seemingly foolishly announced their presence in Reign during the Day of the Damned festival and helped the Union Workers secure Haruko Mizushima whom they took away before the Clergy of Artemicia could catch them. While this was happening, Red Sun operatives kept a close watch on the Triad's actions, waiting for the time to act while preparing enchantments in Trinity Gask. Organization Mother Superior Mother Superior, who is sometimes referred to as the Wicked Witch of the West, is a powerful witch who leads the Red Sun Coven. Details about her are scarce, and only those with deep ties to the Coven know anything about her. When the Mother Superior is unavailable to act, she sends her three closest underlings, the Sorrows, to act on her behalf. Trinity of Sorrows :See: Mater Lachrymarum, Mater Suspiriorum, Mater Tenebrarum Below Mother Superior are a trinity of powerful witches who are referred to as Sorrows and who act as the Mother Superior's closest underlings, essentially as her right-hand women. Each Sorrow also has a right-hand witch serving as their lieutenant, as their Disciple. This arrangement is referred to as the Three Dualities due to having three pairings of powerful witches who all answer to the Mother Superior who is seen as 'the one'. The three Sorrows are referred to as Mater Lachrymarum, Mater Suspiriorum and Mater Tenebrarum in the Arcane, or the language of magic. They are known in Common as the Mother of Tears, Mother of Sighs, and Mother of Darkness, respectively. Disciples The right hands of the Sorrows are often referred to as Disciples in the witches' cant. They're above common witches but below the Sorrows in the hierarchy of the Coven. Witches Most members of the Coven are simply referred to as Vedma, or witches, and are exclusively women. They range from hags to enchantresses, and some mask their true selves with magic while others choose to appear exactly as they truly are. Not every witch in the world is a member of the Coven, however, but many of them do flock to the Coven because of the stability, strength and safety which siding with their fellow sisters provides. Some of the more mystical witches are the Weird Sisters who speak in riddles and are seemingly insane, and yet they are highly regarded by the Sorrows and Mother Superior. Vedmaks Vedmaks are in the witches' cant known as the Guardians of the Vedma, or witches. They are men selected for this purpose. Not every Vedma has a Vedmak, however, but several do have them as their strength and knowledge can often be put to good use and keep the witch safe from harm if she's being threatened. Notable members *Cailleach Bheara *Cailleach Bheur *Calista Cypher *Earnan Finian *Jamila - Mater Tenebrarum *Kendra Finian - Mater Suspiriorum *Louhi Pohjola - Mater Lachrymarum *Weird Sisters See also *Bunya Shingles *Fabian Mullet *Faithless Category:Factions in Libaterra Category:Fourth Age factions * Category:Third Age factions